Relations innatendues
by rukiia.kuchiki.fukutaicho
Summary: Rukia entre au lycée. elle se rapproche de deux garçons de sa classe. elle passe de magnifiques journées avec eux et ses amies. elle va vite se rendre compte qu'enfaite sa classe n'est pas aussi géniale qu'elle le pensai. un certain pari va tout changer et mener à la trahison. Aimer, pleurer, rire, déprimer, haïr. tels sont les durs sentiments que l'on peu ressentir dans ce cas..
1. Chapter 1

Yoo tout le monde ! Ça fais très longtemps que je n'ai plus rien oublié désolée...

voici une nouvelle fiction qui aura pas mal de chapitres , j'espère que vous aimerez j'adore l'écrire !

Obligatoirement des perso sont crées pour faire les gens de la classe ! Et mettre Rukia en couple avec différentes personnes, cela trace parfaitement la vie que peux avoir une lycéenne ! Je préviens que certains perso dont Yoruichi est aussi au lycée xD et Rukia a une famille différente car bya l'y à abandonnée étant toute petite afin de pouvoir entrer dans l'armée, il ne pouvait donc pas s'en occuper.

Une certaine personne restera 'son ami' ou 'le pote de' car c'est quelqu'un dont elle n'aura plus envi de savoir le nom. Vous comprendrez d'ici un chapitre ou deux :P

Ne faites pas de crises cardiaques en voyant les couples XDD ça va changer trèèèès vite !

Les journées sont parfois très détaillées, preuve de leur importance pour la suite..

Bref je vais vous laisser à la lecture maintenant ! En espérant que vous allez aimer. Bonne lecture !

Septembre 2011

Rukia viens de se réveiller. C'est son premier jour de lycée aujourd'hui. Elle se lève, stressée mais la fois pressée d'y être, elle attends donc son amie Yoruichi, qu'elle connais depuis la 6ème. Enfin elle arriva

PDV RUKIA

-salut ! Dit-je à mon amie en lui faisant la bise, tu est en retard !

-hey ! Oh pas de beaucoup rigola-t-elle

-allez les filles prenez votre sac on y va !

Impossible de démarrer la voiture, je rigolais même si c'était pas drôle. Obligé d'appeler quelqu'un d'autre pour nous emmener ! En moins de 7 minutes nous étions arrivée. Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur de l'imposant bâtiment encore inconnu et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les panneaux ou figure les salles de classe et les futurs camarades de classe.

Mais au loin j'aperçus deux filles qui m'avaient l'air familières, oui ce sont deux amies d'enfance !

Je parti les voir et ensuite la sonnerie sonna et je rejoins alors ma classe.

J'y retrouva Renji, mon meilleur ami et m'assis à côté de lui après l'avoir salué. Cela faisait bien deux ans que je ne l'avais pas revu puisqu'il avait changé d'établissement à cause d'embrouilles avec d'autres types. J'étais vraiment heureuse de le revoir et je comptai bien rattraper le temps perdu avec lui. Ensuite je regarda un à un tout les gens qui seraient maintenant mes camarades. Oh, il n'y a qu'une seule autre fille.. et huit garçons.. et bah ça promet.

Mon regard se fixa sur chacun, afin d'essayer de voir leur comportement, tout le monde était calme. Je sentais que j'allai bien m'entendre avec certains et personne ne m'inspirai la méfiance. C'est alors que le prof entra dans la salle, un homme environ la 50aine, avec les cheveux blancs et une grosse moustache également blanche. Il n'avait pas l'air trop méchant. Il commença son blabla après s'être présenté, . Son nom me fit rire après un regard entendu avec Renji.

Ça sonne, enfin ! Je me dirige vers la fille pour taper la discute, accompagnée de Renji.

-salut ! Hé bah on est que deux filles, ça promet ! Rigolais-je

-salut, ouais c'est vrai, que deux.. on va devoir supporter ! Me répondit-elle

-en tout cas lui j'le connais, dis-je en passant mon bras autour de Renji puis je poursuivi après avoir enlevé mon bras. C'est un ami et ça fait 5ans qu'on se connais ! Vous allez bien vous entendre j'en suis sûre !

-oui on verra bien

je profitai de la récré pour rejoindre Yoruichi et Momo. On discutai tranquillement de nos profs ect.

-en tout cas les emplois du temps sont vraiment chargés ! Fis-je d'un ton désespéré

-oh arrête imagine l'année prochaine c'est pire ? Couina Momo

-l'année commence juste on va pas déjà penser à la terminale ! Rétorqua Yoru

-ooh putain ça re sonne … me lamentais-je

je tapa la conversation avec quelques gens de la classe.

Plus tard je ne savais déjà plus comment je m'était rapproché d'Ichigo et de son ami. Je pris le bus pour renter chez moi.

La semaine suivante, le mardi, c'était jour de grève. Toute la semaine l'ami d'Ichigo m'as harcelé pour avoir mon numéro et cela m'amusai mais bon j'ai cedé. Mais moi et Yoruichi allâmes tout de même au bus, pas pour aller au lycée, non ! Perso je n'avais qu'une heure et pff pas important !

On s'est retrouvés devant le leclerc et on est allés dans le parking sous terrain. Et ah oui petite précision ! Mon amie Momo sort avec Ichigo. Oui ça fait très bizarre, le pire c'est leur différence de taille et de caractère ! J'suis sure que ça va pas durer mais ça va porter la poisse si je le dit alors je me tait. Tous ensembles, moi, Ichigo, son ami Keigo, Yoruichi et Momo, allâmes dans le parking sous terrain.

Et ça commence déjà les conneries !

Ichigo lance le casque de son pote pour qu'il le rattrape mais ça heurte le plafond et s'explose par terre ! Ce fou rire ! Ensuite, la bonne idée de faire les cons dans les cadi fut prononcée ! Momo monte dans un, poussée par Ichigo et son ami me poussai moi. Et c'est parti on fait la course pendant que Yoruichi armé de MON appareil photo immortalise ce moment. Épic !

Comme des gogoles les gars on lâchés les cadis en pleine course j'sais pas pourquoi et puis le mien à heurté un poto et m'as fait dévier ce qui fait que j'ai atterri à l'autre bout et heurté un autre poto contre un mur, j'me suis défoncée le genoux mais encore un fou rire, surtout en regardant la vidéo.

Après avoir acheté beaucoup de bouffe et avoir fait bien d'autres conneries, et s'être tapé de gros délires avec les cadi ou autres, c'est l'aprem et deux amies doivent nous rejoindre. Aussi des amies de collège ! Dont une qui est ma meilleure amie

la première arrive, elle s'appelle emilie, je la présente a Ichigo et son ami.

-rukia ça faisait un moment que l'on ne s'était pas vue ! S'exlama t elle toute contente. Depuis juillet au moins ! Et toi Yoruichi, ça faisait bien un an !

-ouais c'est clair ! Et tu va voir, ces deux gars sont sympas tu va voir tu va bien t'entendre avec eux ! Répondis-je un sourire sur mes lèvres

je pique un twix dans le cadi ou se trouvai Momo, elle écoutait de la musique avec le casque d'Ichigo et ne prêtait pas une grande attention à son entourage. Je repartit m'asseoir parler avec les autres et un moment après en fixant le cadi une idée me vient à l'esprit. Tout l monde me regarda me lever et me diriger vers elle. D'un coup sans prévenir je donna un grand coup de pied dans le cadi qui roula a toute vitesses à l'autre bout du parking, Ichigo essayant en vain de le rattraper et nous tous qui criaient : -le coca le coca ! Si il tombe ça va le remuer et il sera éventé ! Ou alors des

-la bouffe ! La bouffe !

Personne n'en avait rien a faire de Momo limite en tout cas moi j'était morte de rire et fière de ma connerie quand le cadi cogna dans le mur et se renversa.

Après avoir séché nos larmes de rires, je demanda à émilie de venir en privé me parler.

-hé Mimi ! Comme je l'appelle toujours. Je peux te parler steuplai ?

-ouais qu'est-ce qu'il y as ?

-tu pense quoi d'eux ? Demandais-je d'un ton timide

-bah ils sont cools ! Pourquoi ?

-ben... tu vois le ga chatains aux yeux bleus ?

-oui ?

-il veux sortir avec moi et je ne sais pas quoi faire !

-j'suis sure tu va accepter

-heu tu sais c'est pas sur ! Et ça m'étonnerai en plus il est pas très beau

-bon c'est vrai et alors ? Le principal c'est ce qu'il est non ?

-oui.. mais je le connais si peu...

je me retourna en entendant Tatsuki ma meilleure amie arriver.

-bon on verra hein. Finis-je par dire afin de conclure la conversation

-rukiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! hurla mon amie en se jetant dans mes bras

-tu m'as manquééééé ! Couinai-je . Même si on c'est vu en août c'est trop long !

-ça c'est clair !

Je regarda Tatsuki faire connaissance et se jeter dans les bras de mes autres amies. Une expression de joie illuminai tout les visages.

La journée c'est finie après une tonne incroyable de délires en tout genre.

Pas besoin d'être dieu pour voir le petit rapprochement entre Tatsuki et Ichigo.

/

**Voilà, fin du premier chapitre :D pas trop choqués des couples j'espère :O car ça va tellement changer au fur et à mesure ! Et de vrai et beaux couple vont se former plus tard dans l histoire :3**

**en tout cas ça me tiens vraiment à cœur de l'écrire ^^**

**j'ai galérer à l'écriture de ce chapitre xD j'espère que vous avez aimé ! La suite viendra rapidement ^^ merci de me lire bisous à la prochaine !**

**Rukiia. **

**Ps : **___Phantom Claire __Mdr un des perso s'appelle comme toi oui! C'est le nom d'une amie de collège donc voilà je le met :P logique x))_


	2. Chapter 2

_**hey tout le monde !**_

_**je m'excuse tout de suite pour mes fautes énormes au précédent chapitre :O j'avais pas fait gaffe et je ne m'était pas relue :( j'espère faire beaucoup mieux dans ce chapitre !**_

_**voilà d'or et déjà la suite :3 **_

_**j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre aussi ! Un grand merci aux lecteurs qui sont d'un nombre très encourageant ! **_

_**Et surtout aux personnes m'ayant laissé une review ! j'y répondrai à la fin du chapitre**_

_**un chapitre qui sera encore assez comique (enfin j'espère :O) ! ^^**_

_**voili voilou bonne lecture ! Enjoy !**_

_**/**_

_le lendemain, mercredi, j'ai enfin réussi un objectif que je m'était fixé... caser Renji ! _

_Il sort maintenant avec la seule autre fille de notre classe. J'suis trop contente pour eux ! _

_Jeudi... _

_je me leva péniblement ce jours la, je savais que c'était notre tout premier TP. (NDA : travaux pratiques)_

_j'arrivai alors au lycée accompagnée de Yoruichi qui elle aussi allai faire son premier TP. _

_Nous nous dirigeâmes chacune de notre côté, dans une salle. _

_Le prof nous donna alors nos tenue. J'étouffa un rire en imaginant la dégaine qu'on allait se payer la dedans ! _

_En plus, on allai devoir se trimbaler comme ça dans le self les jours de pratique. je laissa échapper un soupir tandis que Pauline (ouais c'est son nom...) me demandai de me grouiller d'aller rejoindre les autres. En entrant j'ai ricané en voyant tout le monde accoutré de cette manière. Le prof nous remis aussi notre mallette de couteaux. _

_-Première leçon : taillage de légume... pensai-je. Super on va bieeeeen galère ! Et surtout bieeeen se couper !_

_-tiens. Me dit le prof en me donnant des légumes différents après avoir montré ce que je devai faire._

_Je regardai autour de moi et vit Ichigo très concentré ainsi que son pote et Renji. _

_-monsieur c'est bien comme ça ? Demandais-je au prof un peu plus tard_

_-ouais pas mal _

_et la j'sais pas s'que j'ai foutu avec mon big couteau appelé éminceur, j'ai planté le prof ! Le sang coulai le long de sa main, je l'ai touché sur le dessus au niveau de la base des doigts._

_-hé bah Rukia tu commence bien ! Tu me plante dès le premier jour ! Attention ou ça va finir en meurtre ! Rigola t il _

_tout le monde rigolais et comme une con je rigolai aussi limite fière de cet acte ! J'avais l'impression __que ça allai me suivre longtemps cette histoire._

_Plus tard dans la journée..._

_-hé Rukia faut qu'on aille en anglais railla l'ami d'Ichigo _

_-heu ouais attendez j'arrive après, c'est ou déjà ? _

_-heu... j'sais plus !_

_-quelle aide.. _

_ils partirent alors sans m'attendre et je me retrouvai alors seule avec le petit couple. _

_-bon faut qu'on y aille la sérieux ! _

_-ouais. Répondit Pauline._

_Hé merde la poisse on s'est paumé ! Les gens de la classe sont pas dans la salle prévue... et merde !_

_nous attendions malgré tout dans le couloir. Le temps défilai et rien ne se passai.. à part... ce putain de couple qui faisaient que de s'embrasser et ce langoureusement, ça f'sais du bruit et j'était gênée tout de même je trouvai ça écoeurant. De plus, le pire, c'est que je me sentai troop seule ! Horrible ! Ils ne me prêtaient aucune attention sauf quand je râlai. L'heure passa et ce fut l'heure de la récré_

_Ichigo et son pote on éclaté de rire quand je leur ai raconté. C'est pas drôle pourtant..._

_l'ami d'ichigo me demanda pour la énième fois si je voulai sortir avec mais je ne répondai toujours pas. _

_Nous étions alors encore un jeudi, (NDA : putain je déteste cette journée moi en vrai :O) et nous étions aux tables de ping pong, notre coin préféré pendant l'heure de pause. Tout le monde était la, tout le groupe de pote et comme par hasard une amie d enfance et d autre n'étaient pas loin... _

_quelqu'un me regardai désespéré. Il voulais ma réponse et moi je voulais lui donner que le samedi lors d'une aprem entre potes. _

_-allez je suis sûre que tu l'as déjà prise ta décision ! _

_Je détourna le regard. Bien sur que oui je le savais depuis un moment déjà mais le faire languir me faisait bien marrer_

_d'un coup comme par hasard tout le monde stoppa discutions et portai un trop grand intérêt pour nous à mon goût._

_Je n'ose même pas le regarder en face et ses yeux bleus me fixent. Je le sens._

_-allez s'il te plait Rukia t'est pas sympas !_

_-samedi je te dirai _

_-mais c'est dans trop longtemps_

_-bah non ça va venir vite _

_-mais aller !_

_C'est qu'il insiste en plus ce bougre !_

_-hai_

_-pardon ? _

_-putain je t'ai répondu ! Fis-je en descendant de la table de ping pong en pierre, du genre j'me casse ! _

_-attends ça veux dire quoi ? _

_-hai c'est oui idiot. Je me sentais très très gênée et surtout embarrassée _

_la tout le monde criait : _

_-le bisou ! Le bisou ! _

_Et la jme casse direct ah non non non c'est mort ! Pas devant tout le monde, c'est mort !_

_Il me rattrapa et on discuta un peu, avant d'aller en cours. Finalement, nous nous sommes embrassés juste devant le portail avant de sortir et la au même moment mes potes passèrent... _

_la poisse ! C'est toujours quand il faut pas !_

_Samedi : _

_nous nous étions retrouvé pour la énième fois dans ce parking sous terrain du leclerc. _

_Momo, toujours dans son cadi, en écoutant de la musique et nous avec nos conneries plus connes les unes que les autres._

_Ichigo regarda sa petite amie et lui posa une question : _

_-c'est quoi que t'écoute ? _

_-c'est du rap coréen !_

_Olala le fou rire général qui s'est lancé d'un coup ! Rien que la façon dont elle à dit ça et sa tête mais vraiment c'était épic ! Tatsuki nous rejoignis. _

_Nous avons pris de belles photos de groupe. Encore ce petit rapprochement que je surveillait depuis un moment d'un œil discret. _

_La journée c'est déroulée parfaitement ! _

_Hélas, peu de temps après, Ichigo décida de rompre avec Momo. Celle ci lui avait mis un vent quand il avait voulu l'embrasser devant très peu de personnes et cela lui avait fort déplut car il était devenus 'Ichigo aux milles et un vents' encore un gros délire ! _

_Et pas uniquement pour cela, il avait quelqu'un d'autre en tête._

_OoOoOo_

_1er octobre_

_Mon petit ami est venu me chercher chez moi en scooter pour qu'on passe la journée ensembles. Ichigo sera là lui aussi, pour le midi, nous allons au macdo. Ichigo nous à lâchés en fin de repas je sais plus pourquoi. _

_Nous sommes donc allés à la plage rien que nous deux, nous poser sur le sable en profitant de la chaleur et du soleil. Nous sommes si bien ici !_

_Ichigo rappliqua environ une heure plus tard. _

_On monta alors sur les scooter et moi et mon complice, décidèrent de semer Ichigo ! Nous nous retrouvâmes devant le cinéma avec le bowling à côté, et on arriva à le semer, je cria :_

_-vite ! Chez Tatsuki ! _

_Je lui indiqua donc la route à prendre. Une fois arrêtés, nos casques enlevés, Ichigo appela sur le tel de son meilleur pote pour savoir ou on était alors on lui très brièvement expliqué pour pas qu'il arrive tout de suite. _

_Il s'éclatai à faire fondre des bonbons schtroumph (NDA : heu ça s'écrit comme ça ? ._.)_

_je frappa alors chez elle elle fut très surprise, on entra donc pour prendre du papier pour enlever ce qui était collé et en même temps préparer une autre connerie … _

_plus tard, Ichigo arriva enfin, provoquant notre hilarité. _

_Nous avions une bouteille de coca. Une autre connerie, un fou rire de trop et allé le coca dans mes cheveux. Mon dieu que ça collai. Je rigolais, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. _

_Un scooter allumé, une boule de papier dans le pot d'échappement, accélération et POP. Le papier fut expulsé dans un bruit sonore très suspect. Encore un méga fou rire à s'en plier en quatre !_

_Tatsuki monta derrière Ichigo -pour son plus grand plaisir- et nous retournions à la plage, ou nous commandâmes une glace. On s'assit alors sur un banc face à la mer. Une personne âgée se trouvait la. _

_Mon copain et moi, d'un regard complice, et après un de mes sourires malicieux, il demanda à Ichigo_

_-Ichi, tu veux sortir avec elle ? _

_Il le fixa, l'air interdit sur le coup_

_-heu ouais... avoua t il _

_-et toi Tatsuki, voudrai tu sortir avec lui ? Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ? _

_Putain on croirai être à un mariage... pensais-je l'air très amusée_

_-heu oui pourquoi pas, enfin jsais pas_

_après un regard entendu elle accepta_

_-vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! Ironisa son quasi frère. _

_Ils s'exécutèrent directement. _

_J'étais vraiment très joyeuse ! Et la phrase qui tue du vantard :_

_-avouez monsieur que j'suis trop un boss ! J'ai formé un beau couple hein ! Se vantai t il au vieux, assis la_

_-oui c'est vrai. Rigola-t-il_

_-ouaiiis il à avoué ! Jsuis trop fort !_

_Nous continuâmes de discuter tout les quatre ici et le new couple ne cessai de s'embrasser ! Heureusement que j'ai toujours mon appareil photo sur moi pour immortaliser ce genre d'instant. _

_Plus tard nous sommes allés dans un genre d'endroit tranquille ou une pelouse s'étendait. _

_Nous étions allongés, nous sommes si bien ici... c'est calme._

_Mais le paquet de bonbons ressortit à nouveau, nous en mangions bien sur mais la plupart finissaient fondu sur les pots d'échappement. Nous restions un bon moment ici et après nous nous rendions dans un parc. Les scooters mis sur une genre de scène. Moi et Tatsuki regardons ces deux fifous faire les cons (pour changer hein lol xDDD)_

_ce fut une des plus belles journées. Il me ramena chez moi après que nous avions ramené Tatsuki chez elle. _

_Les conneries n'étaient pas prêtes de s'arreter, ni ses si beau moments. _

_Un quatuor de choc tout en conneries venais de se créer. _

_**Voilaaaa ! Ce chapitre est légèrement plus long que le précédent ! **_

_**(il est 6h57 du mat ouah ._.)**_

_**pardon si des fautes se sont glisées dedans...**_

_**j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Le suivant arrivera le week-end prochain normalement ! En tout cas avec celle la, aucun risque que mon inspiration me fasse des faux ! **_

_**En tout cas ouais les délires c'est du nimporte koi !**_

_**:D merci a vous tous !**_

_**un avis ? Une review ? :3**_

_**bisous à la prochaiiine ! **_

_**réponses aux reviews, MERCI A TOUTES ET A TOUS ! je vois que vous étiez tous trèèès impatients, ça me touche, encore merci... ça me motive énormément ! :**_

_Le Narcissique __**:**__ ravie que ça te plaise autant :D j'espère tellement que tu aura autant aimé ce chapitre ci autant que le précédent ! Voire même plus, soyons fous ;) ne sois pas impatient tu vois tu me l'as demandé, tu l'as eu vite ta suite ! bisous à la prochaine !:3_

_tony __: excellent est un bien grand mot ^^ mais si tu à adoré à ce point j'en suis ravie ! tu était impatient toi aussi, ben voilà :) t'avoir fait autant rire me satisfait c'était le but ! Merciii de suivre toute mes histoires et de dire que je gère tout le temps avec mes fics ! Ouais je vais continuer comme ça tkt pas c'est bien partit! a plush' _

_le baka neko__: je t'ai rep en mp mais bon. Oui certes les couples sont étranges mais comme tu dit, ça va évoluer en mieux ! Raviiiie que tu adore ces délires ! Ben oui j'ai sus direct que c'était toi ! Allez ja nee !_

_Phantom Claire__: oui je t avais aussi rep en mp ! _

_ooooh que oui c'est très amusant à écrire ça c'est sur ! je m'éclate vraiment ! Hai ce Ichigo est plus cool et ouais il est bien plus tout en conneries xD naan pas comme dans le manga il est pas maltraité par son barjo de père xD biiz a bientôt ! Ta bêta... _

_Wababa __: mais oui grave :O si loin... très bizarre oui ! Ravie que tu trouva ça bien raconté ! _

_Voilaaa la suite j'espère que t'as aimé toi aussi ! Bah toi t'as carrément double review ^^ mercii Bisouus ma belle je t'aimeuh ma fifou ! :3 ! _

_(ptiiiiin 7h17:O)_


End file.
